Blessings
by Shmehua1
Summary: Akko has an important question, in fact, more important than the next question she intends to ask, if she were to receive approval for the first question.


Akko sat in front of the memorial of Bernadette Cavendish. This was the first time she came her by herself without Diana.

The younger woman snuck out of the mansion while Diana was asleep in order to get some private time with her girlfriend's deceased mother. A lot had been weighting on Akko's mind lately. It had been almost five years since her and Diana became a couple, and they were the happiest five years of both of their lives.

For months Akko had saved money secretly, even working extra little shows on the side for extra cash, and often called home to her parents in Japan to ask for their advice on the situation.

In all honesty Akko felt silly for doing this considering she wasn't going to be getting an answer to her question, but despite it all. It felt like the right thing to do. Not just for Diana and her family, but for Akko herself.

"H-Hi Ms. Cavendish." Akko stuttered not knowing how to begin. The brunette rubbed the back of her head. If she was actually meeting Diana's mother for the very first time Akko would be even more of a wreck. Now she understood how Diana felt when she was meeting her parents for the very first time.

In fact, Diana had introduced Akko to the memorial.

Akko took a deep breath. "Good evening Ms. Cavendish! My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me 'Akko' for short!" Akko blurted out slamming her face and hands on the cold grass bowing in respect.

A soft wind blew, it was a nice feeling on such a hot summer night.

Akko sat up completely erect. "I- I know… I know that you're still around." Akko stuttered. Akko didn't necessarily believe that when you died, you died. Instead she firmly believed in spirits, like energy, we can only change shapes and sizes and manifestations. Thus, we never really die.

"I know you've been watching over Diana, and maybe, over me too." Akko continued feeling a little more relaxed. "And even if I didn't know that, I know I feel it, just like she does…."

The Cavendish magic was particularly powerful given that their magic descended from the great Beatrix Cavendish. However, in Akko's mind, Diana's magic was rooted by her mother. A soft, caring, strong- willed, and beautiful kind of magic that never ceased to amaze Akko.

"Her magic might be a property of the Cavendish bloodline, but you're definitely the magic behind Diana's magic." Akko continued. "I… I would've liked to meet you. Diana saying nothing but wonderful things about you."

Akko's mind turned to memories of the blonde lulling her to sleep, listening to the great, and loving feats that Diana's mother would perform for others, without any regard for money or glory.

"She misses you so much…" Akko could feel the tears beginning to form. "To this day, I'm sure you're still her favorite person ever in the world. I don't even mind coming in second or third to someone like you. She loves you more than anything, and I know you loved her more than anything as well."

Akko reached into her pocket of her pajamas and pulled out a small dark blue velvet box. "B-but…" Akko gripped the box tightly. "I… I want…."

Even though she was alone, Akko was stressed and having the hardest time with her words. She could only imagine the struggle she would have when it was time for her to face Diana.

Akko bowed her head again. "I would like to have your permission and blessing to ask your daughter to be my wife!" Akko once again yelled.

"I would like to have your trust that I can make your daughter as happy as you have. That I can give her a forever love, even beyond death. Just like…. Just like you have."

Akko peaked up at the stone.

"If you've been watching Diana, then you've must've seen me too." Akko bit her bottom lip sitting back up. "I'm not very smart… I don't come from magical lineage"

Tears rolled down Akko's cheeks as she started admitting to her faults and insecurities. "I'm stubborn, reckless, dense, clumsy, impulsive, all I do is make trouble, I have a short- temper…"

"Half of the time I needed help from others to even achieve my goals, I've been a burden to most of my friends, I don't have a shred of nobility in my blood… In fact, I'm pretty sure I come from a linage of farmers in Japan… I don't have a lot of money…" A small smile reach Akko's face. "And I'm possibly the worst witch in history…"

Akko looked down at the blue velvet box and stroked the soft material. "I'm probably not the person you thought your daughter would fall in love with, in fact, you wouldn't be the first person to think that either…"

Akko was always put under scrutiny by other at school, and especially from other nobles. No one could comprehend the idea of the school dunce and Cavendish princess being in love, much less even being friends.

"B-But… I love your daughter. More than anything, even more than magic." Akko concluded. "TO be honest I don't understand it, but I know that I'll always choose her, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality… I'd find her, and choose her. I don't know if you can give me an answer, or even if you wanted to… But please… Give me your blessings, give _us_ your blessings."

The nervousness all but left Akko, she took one last bow in silence. Nothing had occurred. Deep down Akko hoped that maybe it was like a movie, where something would happen. Either a yay or nay. But nothing happened.

Instead a familiar voice came from behind. "Ms. Kagari." It scolded. Akko turned facing Anna, the head maid of the Cavendish house hold. "Just what do you think you're doing out so late? Not causing trouble, are we?"

The house maid wagged her eyes brows, although their beginning was rough, Anna had grown fond of the brunette.

Akko smiled shyly. "I thought… I thought that maybe I could get Diana's mother's advice on something…"

"Something?" Anna said sitting next to Akko. The older woman peaked over and saw the little blue velvet box. Anna smiled as her heart warmed up. "You're trying to acquire the Lady's blessings are you not?"

Akko blushed and looked up at Anna. "Kinda silly, huh? Ya' know… Given the situation."

"Only a little." Anna replied chuckling softly.

"Figured." Akko felt a little bitter, as she looked down at the box. This was something that meant a lot to her.

"But not in the way you might think Ms. Kagari." Anna continued. Akko's attention snapped back to the head maid. "I may not have much say in this, as a matter of fact, I do not believe I have any right at all. However, what I do know, is that the young mistress loves you." Anna stared at the memorial tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Hence, I am certain that would be more than enough for her mother to give you her blessings. Genuinely, I believe she would have loved you even if you were not the object of Diana's affection."

Akko smiled and giggled. The relationship between the head maid and Akko was not always like this. The thought of even a parental figure to Diana paying her a compliment made Akko feel like she was doing something right with Diana.

"Thank you, Anna." Akko said looking towards the memorial. For a moment Akko swore she could feel the wind wrap around her body. It wasn't a cold wind, instead it felt like a soft hug, normally on such a hot night it would have been uncomfortable. But this was definitely different like, benevolent. "D-Did you feel that?" Akko whispered.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

Akko looked around and saw nothing. "Never mind… Probably my imagination." Akko thought for a moment and positioned herself facing Anna and bowed. "Anna, will I also have your blessings to marry Diana?"

Anna looked at the brunette shocked by the sudden question. "Ms. Kagari! I hardly think I have the privilege to give you my blessings."

Akko looked up. "Of course, you have the right!" Akko retorted. "When Diana's mother died, you were the only one who bothered with her. You know Diana more than anyone in the world. Just because you're a maid that doesn't mean you mean less to Diana."

Anna's shut her mouth. The maid had no clue how to proceed with an answer for the determined brunette. But it would seem she would have to say something. Anna sighed and smiled. "Ms. Kagari, I have no doubt in my mind you will make my mistress the happiest woman in the world."

Akko smiled brightly and stood up. "You bet I am! Nothing but the best for Diana!"

Anna laughed watching the single- minded woman radiate. "I also have no doubt that the young mistress will not be particularly forgiving if she awakes without you by her side."

Akko threw her hands on her face. "Yikes! You're right, she'll be pretty grumpy." Akko tucked the box back into her pocket. Before running off back to the mansion Akko stopped and turned towards Anna and the memorial, and bowed. "Thank you, Anna… For everything." Akko then booked it.

When Akko was out of sight, Anna turned back to the memorial stone. Tears flowed freely down her face, using small wrinkles as pathways and trails leading to the soft grass. The years had been good to the maid, her life had been filled with many ups and downs. She still remembered the day she had first became a maid for the Cavendish family, when she had to take care of little Bernadette Cavendish. She remembered Bernadette went to school, when she got married, when she gave birth to Diana… Everything.

Anna whipped the tears from her face. "I do not think you have anything to worry about anymore Milady…" Anna whispered to the stone. "I think Diana is in good hands."

Anna peaked down and saw a lone lilac flower growing at the bottom of the stone that neither she or Akko had noticed, if anything she didn't think that was there before to begin with. As Anna stood, a smile appeared through her tears. "I can only hope Ms. Kagari received your message."

* * *

Akko snuck back into Diana's room and hid the tiny box back into her backpack. She had a lot to plan for in the up coming weeks. Slowly and calmly Akko snuck under the covers and proceeded in her job as big spoon. Akko kissed Diana's shoulder and smiled. The goal was to receive one blessing, but as Akko slept, unbeknownst to her she had received two.

 **A/N:** **I wrote another fanfic with a similar concept for a different fandom. But I definitely felt the need to make it more personal considering that Diana has a noticeable mother, and parental figure.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
